Rock Is Wolverine
by JustMikeG22
Summary: "My name is Wolverine. I'm the very best at what I do, but what I do best, isn't very nice." The title says it all! A lot of action. A lot of graphic violence and gore. And some romance.


**-1-**

A well-dressed man entered the office of a man dressed in a military outfit, "General Reese, I think we found him."

General Reese gave him a look of determination, "Where is he now?"

The man replied, "Roanapur, Thailand, sir. From what I heard, he's not alone. He's with a group of pirates who call themselves the Lagoon Company."

General Reese smiled, "Interesting. What do you know about them?"

The man pulled out some documents with each group member's picture.

"This man here is Dutch. He is the boss and a Vietnam veteran. After the war, he went AWOL; Next, there's Benny. He's a master hacker from Miami. A few years ago, he hacked into the Pentagon mainframe and fried the system. He disappeared after that."

General Reese looked at the document with the picture of a very attractive young woman, "Who is this?"

The man took a deep breath as he explained, "That's Revy. Next to our boy, she is the most dangerous of the group. She grew up in New York City. She started killing at a young age. She killed her abusive parents and lived on the streets for a while. After she was blamed for murders she claims she didn't commit, she disappeared."

The General smirked in admiration, "Woman after my own heart. Loomis, gather the men. We are going to Thailand!"

The man stood firm and saluted, "Yes, Sir!" As he left, General Reese shook his head and said, "I wish he wouldn't do that."

-

Just off the shore of Roanapur, the Lagoon Company was on a job. Dutch, Revy, and Rock had boarded a cargo ship to retrieve a special package for Hotel Moscow.

While Dutch searched the ship, Rock and Revy were in charge of crowd control.

With a cigarette hanging from his mouth, Rock turned to Revy, who was cleaning her gun.

"What do you think this 'special package' is anyway?" Revy continued to clean her gun as she replied, "I don't really give a fuck. So, why don't you shut the fuck up about it?!"

Rock closed his eyes as he said, "It was just a question, Revy. You don't need to be like that."

Revy pulled out the cutlass she wasn't cleaning and put it to Rock's head, "Rock, don't make me fuckin' tell you twice to shut the fuck up!"

Rock had put up with Revy's threats and beatings since he joined the company. Now, it was eating away at his patience. He sighed, "Revy, please put that gun down so we can do our jobs. I don't really feel like putting up with your shit right now."

Revy's eyes went wide. She had never heard Rock talk back to her like that. Now she was pissed, "I'm gonna give you five seconds to shut the fuck up or I will fuckin' kill you!"

Rock, with the gun still pointed to his head, glared at her and said just loud enough for her to hear, "I'm gonna give you three seconds to put that gun down, then I'm gonna make you shoot me!"

Revy's mouth hung open and her eyes went wide, '_How the hell could Rock talk to me like that'_

She clenched her teeth and said, "It's about time you grew a pair! Too bad that it cost you your fuckin' life!"

Just as Rock clenched his fists, Dutch walked into the room with a disc. "Okay, people, we have the package. Let's go."

Revy holstered her cutlass as she and Rock headed out the door. Dutch turned to look at the hostages, "We're leaving, and if we see any police or patrol boats, I have torpedoes on my boat and I will sink this piece of shit to the bottom of the ocean. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded as Dutch walked out the door.

-

As the Lagoon was on its way back to Roanapur, Dutch was sitting at the controls while Benny was at his computer chatting with his girlfriend, Janet.

On the deck, Rock smoked a cigarette while watching the horizon when Revy walked up to him, clearly still pissed from the way he spoke to her earlier, "Rock! What the fuck was your problem earlier?! I don't know who stuck what up your ass, but it better not fuckin' happen again, is that clear?"

Rock sighed as he slowly turned his head to look at her and smiled, "I got it."

Rock turned back to watch the ocean as Revy's mood softened. She turned to walk away when she felt a strong grip on her arm. She snapped around to see Rock with an evil smirk on his face as he raised his other hand and clenched his fist. Revy's eyes widened in fear as she saw three long and sharp steel blades come out from his hand. She screamed just as Rock's claw slashed down at her.

Revy's eyes snapped open and sat up in the bed from her room on the Lagoon, panting and sweating.

She got up and walked to the door and opened the door and glanced at Rock, who was smoking and looking out at the horizon.

Revy looked down and took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She slowly walked over to Rock and stood next to him.

She slowly turned to look at Rock who was still staring at the horizon. As she watched him, she suddenly thought how incredibly attractive he looked when he smoked.

She decided to break the silence, "Rock? Look, I don't know what got into you back on that ship, but you talk to me that way again, I'll kill you. Got it?" Revy sounded less than convincing.

Rock turned to her with a genuine smile and the cigarette hanging on his lips, "I got it, Revy."

Revy was about to say something else when Benny shouted, "WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!! LOOKS LIKE THREE SUBS AND A BATTLESHIP!!!"

Dutch asked as he got to the controls, "Is it military!?" Benny shouted, "NO, IT'S NOT!!!"

Revy pulled out her cutlass, "Then who the fuck are they?"

As Revy, Dutch and Benny asked each other who it could be, Rock suspiciously looked around and sniffed the air.

He sniffed again and clenched his fists tightly. The others failed to notice as Rock clenched his teeth.

That's when they heard a voice over a loud speaker, "ATTENTION, LAGOON COMPANY! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME AND I WANT IT BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY PROPERTY OR WE'LL OPEN FIRE! I GUARANTEE THE THREE OF YOU WON'T SURVIVE! NOW SHOW YOURSELVES!"

Dutch, Benny and Revy looked at each other confused. Benny said, "We don't have anything that belongs to them. We don't even know who they are!"

Revy pointed out, "And what the fuck does he mean by 'the three of us?' There's four of us here!"

They thought silently for a moment when they slowly turned to face Rock, who looked pissed.

Revy walked up to him and asked, "They're after you? What the fuck did you do, Rock? WHO THE FUCK ARE THOSE PEOPLE!?"

Rock looked at them like a deer caught in the headlights. He was about to explain when footsteps were heard on the deck.

They looked up to see a man in a military outfit with a general's hat on approaching them.

Revy drew her cutlass when Rock put a hand on her shoulder, "Revy, put the guns down."

Revy looked up at him when he stepped in front of them. "I told you last time, Reese. Leave me the fuck alone! I'm not going back!"

General Reese walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder, "Come on, Wolverine. You know you have to. Because you know if you don't, we will kill your friends and take you anyway. It's your choice, and you know your little female friend can't take us all."

Dutch decided to ask questions, "What is this about? What do you want with Rock?"

General Reese looked surprised, "You mean he didn't tell you? Well, I think now is the time." He turned to Rock, "Okay Wolverine, now is the time to show them what you really are. Show them."

Rock just glared at him defiantly. General Reese let out a frustrated sigh and snapped his fingers. All of his men raised their assault rifles and aimed at them.

Revy went for her cutlass again, only to be stopped by Rock. General Reese raised his hand again, "Show them Wolverine, or I will tell my men to open fire. I'm sure you don't want your friends to die because you chose to hide what you are from them. NOW SHOW THEM!"

Rock clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He faced his friends and looked at Revy with regretful eyes. He clenched his fists and six long sharp steel blades came out of his hands. Dutch and Benny stepped back in surprise while Revy just stood there with wide eyes and stared at the blades.

Rock raised one hand with the blades in front of his face. Revy never took her eyes off the blades.

Rock closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, Revy. I'm sorry you found out like this. I should have told you from the start, but I knew that if I did, you would've tried to kill me and I didn't want to hurt you."

General Reese smiled, "Take those three away and destroy the boat." He put an arm around Rock and said, "We have a lot of catching up to do, Wolverine."

**(A/N): This is the first chapter of this crossover. I will try to make this story as interesting as possible. Please read and review. I will try to update this as often as I can. Thank you.**


End file.
